Wearable electronic devices, such as smart watches or electronic rings, commonly include a loudspeaker for implementing a multi-media playing function. To minimize the size of the wearable electronic device, the loudspeaker is commonly positioned at a band of the wearable electronic device. Then, the volume of the loudspeaker is not high and cannot satisfy the requirement of the user.